Good Place- 142nd Reset
by Stuart Thomas
Summary: Michael has been torturing Eleanor and the gang up to the 142nd reset. This is an alternate universe by yours truly: Brandon. :)


THE GOOD PLACE FANFIC

Chapter 1: Sick Of It

 **This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me!**

"Quick guys, board the train!" yelled Shawn as demons closed in on them. Chidi hurled himself onto the train just as Jason Mendoza and Tahani Al- Jamil did the same.

"Come on Eleanor!" they called. The train was already moving so she had to run in the direction of the demons. Eleanor Shellstrop just barely managed to grab onto a part of the train and parkour into the train itself.

"Get on Michael!" she shouted.

"Eleanor. You deserve to be on this train. You are a truly good person. I shouldn't be on that vehicle with you. I failed this neighbourhood. Goodbye, Eleanor. Chidi. Jason. Tahani. Janet." All the while he was saying this, the transport was getting faster. They all watched as Michael turned to confront Shawn, his boss.

"Go to hell," he said to Shawn.

"I'm a demon, idiot," he replied. Soon, Michael and the demons were out of sight and they were cruising along to Mindy St. Claire's house in the medium place.

"Well done Michael. Although, it is a shame that it took you this long to get to this moment, seeing as you're only on your second reset," said Shawn. Michael's heart sank. This was not his second reset. It was his one hundredth and forty second reset.

"We certainly have them fooled don't we?" responded Michael.

The train came to a halt at the house. Mindy heard the vehicle and came outside to "greet them."

"Took you long enough!" complained Mindy.

"What? You're Mindy St. Claire, right?" asked Chidi.

"Look," she started. "Michael… is a demon. You were in the Bad Place. You've been here like a thousand times! Every time you come here and figure out you're in the bad place. Well, most times. Heck, even Jason figured it out once."

"Hey!" yelled Jason. "What were you just saying, I forgot." They all sighed except for Jason.

"Every time you confront him, he just snaps his fingers and _POOF_. Reset. Actually, he must just wipe your memories because I remember what happens. Bye losers, I'm gonna' go drink some warm beer and watch some Hollyoaks."

"What just happened?" questioned Chidi while Mindy went into her medium house next to her medium garden, surrounded by a medium outdoors. "I… I… Should we head back and confront Michael? No, he'll reset. What if we reason with him? Well, we can't stay in the medium place forever. My stomach hurts," Chidi said.

"Calm down, bud," said Eleanor, comforting him.

"But what if… Yes! It's brilliant," said Tahani.

"Vague much?" said Eleanor.

"I know! Me and Janet can live a happy life here while you got back there and pretend you don't know you're getting tortured," said Jason Mendoza. He had recently married Janet, a being so smart that she knew practically everything. Jason, however, was not quite as smart.

"So you expect us to just get tortured while you two are happy?" asked Tahani, slightly angered.

"Yup."

"You selfish little-" Before she could finish, Eleanor pulled her back.

"It's like managing two little babies," Eleanor groaned.

"You wouldn't know a thing about managing babies, Eleanor. One time, I was asked to baby sit the prince and princess of-"

"Shut up!" Eleanor interrupted her again. "Any way, Tahani, what was your idea again?"

"Somebody get some rope," ordered Tahani. The train once again started up and the gang got on.

"All aboard," said Janet in her familiar cheerful, robotic like voice as she made the noise: _Choo Choo_.

"Hey Eleanor, you promised me some-" The train sped off before Mindy could finish speaking.

The vehicle came to a stop and the group got off the train, only to be greeted by Shawn, Michael and the demons.

"We knew you'd come back soon. Here to strike a deal I presume," he said.

"Uhm, actually we'd like to speak with Michael, please," replied Tahani. Shaun and Michael shared a look.

"Sure."

They arrived in Michael's office, everything so white and clean. Tahani, Jason and Chidi all sat down in- front of the demon.

"Listen, Michael," said Tahani. "We know we're in the Bad Place." He took a lengthy sigh and went to snap his fingers before he realised the demons were here. She muttered something under her breath. As fast as she could, Eleanor grabbed Michael's hands and knotted them together. Then, she tied him to the chair and bound his writs.

"According to my calculations, you're screwed, Michael," said Janet. She was being taught certain emotions and this was one of her newest. He scowled at Janet.

"Listen, Michael. Unless you want us to expose you to Shawn, you're going to help us. Whether you like it or not. Michael attempted to swear but the "Good Place" changed it to a word which almost sounded identical.

"Fine. As long as I'm not doing that ethics class with you." Chidi smirked at Michael and he attempted to swear again.

"First things first, Michael. How do we get out of here? Is there another place the train can take us?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes. It heads to the judge's office. She can take you to the good place. As long as she believes you're good people. Oh, also you have to go through the bad place to get there."

"That's great," she responded, plastering a fake smile. "Just perfect."

"Well, how are we going to sneak past the demons?" enquired Tahani Al- Jamil.

"A distraction. Janet, go sneakily start up the train. While they're preoccupied, we run on board," said the demon.

"But can't Shawn just snap his fingers?" Eleanor asked. Michael signalled to Janet. She pulled a few glowing blue earplugs out of thin air.

"Why did you never give us these?" Chidi asked.

"You never asked for them." Janet left the room whispering, "Stealthy…" Eleanor chuckled.

She dashed from cover to cover and eaves- dropped on Shawn and the others.

"What's taking these dimwits so long?" he complained impatiently. Janet was crawling on the grass and cobbled paths now, keeping out of sight.

The gang (and Michael) stood in the demon's office, ear pressed to a wall, waiting for the train to start up. Eventually, it did and they snuck outside. They watched as Shawn gazed at the transport.

"Now!" Eleanor cried. They all popped their ear buds in and ran to their get- away vehicle. The high ranking demon snapped his fingers.

"Sucks to suck!" said Eleanor, pushing Shawn to the ground. He got up and grabbed Michael. Shawn looked to see if any- one was listening, apart from his crew.

"Are you rebelling?" he asked, screaming at Michael.

"No, it's all part of my plan. Look, here they come. Act like you're trying to kill me." The team ran to help Michael aboard and Shawn took a swing at him but missed, purposefully. They helped him onto the train.

"My boss thinks I'm on his side," said Michael, when the train was out of sight from the gangs' torturers.

"Now, Michael," started Chidi, dumping ethics books onto one of the tables.

"Oh, no." Later, everyone huddled round to watch Chidi lecture Michael on ethics for the first time. He stood in- front of a chalkboard that Janet summoned and fitted in for him when they entered the train.

"So, Michael. To be a good person, first, we need to do good actions," he explained.

"Then… I don't torment people?"

"No."

"Ok. I'm done. I now know how to be a good action and I shall do so." Chidi beckoned for him to sit back down.

"It's not that easy."

"I wish it was," said Eleanor as she coughed. He glanced at her angrily so she put on an expression as if to say, "What?"

After a while, they arrived at the bad place, donning disguises.

 **BOOM! That's the end of chapter 1, I promise the other chapters shall be longer. Stinson OOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**


End file.
